


Waiting for You

by RosexKnight



Series: Tumblr Drabble Prompts [14]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sleeping Hook - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosexKnight/pseuds/RosexKnight
Summary: Anon Prompted: “I can’t fall in love with you. I don’t want all the pain that comes with it.”





	Waiting for You

“Stop.”

Killian didn’t fight as Aurora pushed him away. She glared at him, though her lips still tingled from the scruff on his chin. His brow furrowed, his hands still on her arms.

“‘Rora…”

“No.”

“What’s wrong?”

Truly, he didn’t understand. There was no reason for this. He was back. Back for good. There was nothing keeping them apart anymore. No ocean or land or Navy orders to get in their way. This was certainly not how he pictured this would be going.

“I can’t fall in love with you.” Aurora said firmly, all prim and proper and giving no room for even an utterance of defiance. “I don’t want all the pain that comes with it.”

Killian only blinked at her. “What do you mean? ‘Rora if this is about the Navy I–”

“Of course this is about the Navy! But it’s also about everything else! You can’t expect me to wait for you Killian Jones I won’t do it!”

She was fuming. Killian had never seen her so angry, but she’d never looked more beautiful. Like the ocean before a storm, all choppy and radiant.

“I didn’t mean…'Rora, my sparrow, please can’t we talk?”

“I said no!” She yelled, practically screamed, before jutting her left finger out to him. Proudly displayed there on her third finger was a ring. A ring with a diamond much bigger than the one currently resting in his pocket. “You’re too late. I’m not waiting anymore Killian. I’ll not be on your hook forever.”

He reeled, staggering back at the sight.

This was not how he expected this day to go at all.


End file.
